monsterhighfanonfandomcom-20200225-history
Penita Wise
Penita Wise, 'is the daughter of the fearsome clown, ''Pennywise. ''Unlike her father, she doesn't have the required taste for human children, claiming "youth leads to adulthood. And adults taste terrible!". Though similar to her father, she does have a dark sense of humor, it is merely limited to causing mischief. Like her father, she prefers the public form of a clown. While she walks about in the mortal realm in order to attend Monster High, her father has been restricted to the Macroverse of its origin, not allowed to interact with the other monsters. '''Appearance - ' Penita's primary form bears the image of a female clown; She wears a baggy silk suit of silver with red pompoms and a collar ruff. She has a white face and a bald head, with red hair on either side. Her mouth has a red clown smile. She wears large white gloves and is usually carrying a bunch of balloons. She has a more curvaceous figure than her father, due to her having a female form. (Well, explicitly female form, anyway). 'Personality - '''Penita is contrast of her father; She is not out to feed on people, but on their applause. She seeks to entertain merely. With her clownish antics, she tends to be merry, charming, and funny, politely offering others a balloon as a token to remember her performance by. She is against her father's ways for a few reasons: She does not eat humans for she is repulsed by the smell/taste of puberty. Which is inevitable. She also notes that her father's actions are what resulted in him being outcasted by the other monsters, and wants to avoid such a fate. '''Hunger - '''In order to compensate for her choices, Penita has chosen to feed on people's applause rather than people themselves. By entertaining them, and receiving applause, Penita can keep herself fed. It's because of such views that she bonds with Draculaura, a vegan vampire. '''Pet: '''Penita has a pet spider named Itsy Timmy (or IT for short). '''Abilities/Powers : ' * '''Illusions - '''She 'seems to have no limit to what illusions can be created, but primarily uses them to instill joy, which means they must be realistic enough to do so. These illusions are physical (they can be touched and last beyond any given amount of time) and can include smells. * '''Teleportation - '''Penita can seemingly appear anywhere on the premises of the mortal realm. The teleportation is provided with the effect of a puff of smoke. * '''Shapeshifting - '''Though she primarily takes the form of a clown, Penita can assume additional forms to enhance her entertaining illusions. (i.e. Once assumed the form of the blue caterpillar for the sake of a wonderland illusion). * '''Psionic - '''Penita is fully capable of psychic abilities, which also explain how she is able to sustain herself off the applause of others when she is performing. '''Weakness: ' * 'Lack of applause/Lack of feeding: '''If Penita goes too long without having received applause, thus haven't been fed in too long, she begins to resemble ill side-effects. I.e. She begins to resemble one as if she were having a common cold or fever, etc. until received applause. '''Skillset: ' * 'Driving: '''Penita has demonstrated that she is an expert driver via her personal 1958 Plymouth fury. She allows the others joy rides in such due to not being able to teleport all of them with her. '''Famous Character: '''Pennywise/IT is a fictional creation of famous horror writer, Stephen King. It is well notable as the antagonistic clown that preys upon children for the sake of "making them taste better". It has since been the more famous one of Stephen King's creation, partially due to the performance by actor, Tim Curry. '''Notes: ' * It is possible that Penita may be the offspring alluded to at the end of the story of IT. * Judging by her dress attire, it is possible that her father may be the 2017 adaptation of Pennywise. * Her 1958 Plymouth Fury may be reference to Christine, another horrific creation of Stephen King. * It is possible that her pet spider is both a reference to the infamous ending of IT as well as a reference to the performance of Tim Curry. Category:Ghouls Category:High School Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:Browse